


Mothman Likes Lights (They're Bright)

by KnightSaysNi



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: #doitforthepurble, Crack, I dont wanna post this but, Other, cringier than hetalia, not me, that was cringy, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightSaysNi/pseuds/KnightSaysNi
Summary: Mothman is thicc, this is crack, I don't know what else to say, wack
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	Mothman Likes Lights (They're Bright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts), [Sin_of_Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_Sloth/gifts), [kyoukiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/gifts), [arbutusunedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/gifts), [pastaflavouredjuulpod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaflavouredjuulpod/gifts).



> I did it now let me join the cult.

It was midnight, you were standing under a streetlight waiting. You had received a message from someone by the name of LightBritesGood on TikTok. They had told you to meet them here and if you were right you could be about to meet a god. Then there he was, in the distance Mothman was flying towards you. You adjusted your purble All-Might thigh highs before he landed in front of you.

He came closer and licked your glowing orange orbs in greeting before stepping back. You tapped his arm with your pinky toe in response. Then he spoke, “You are a wise young apricot, but the force is not yet on your side.” “How could I cleanse myself, water my crops, and clear my skin?” He smirked, “In time, you will know da wae, fair princeseseseses puff.” 

Mothman T-posed, showing off his godly thiccness, flabs shimmering under the streetlight.

“You seem to be of high culture, don't worry everything will make sense in time.”  
And with those last words, he was gone, flying off towards the moon. The clapping of his ass-cheeks in the wind being the only sign he was ever there. 

It was a short meeting but it was still a better love story than Twilight.


End file.
